


Texting

by TheaTheCat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: A Kiss, Bill has minimal powers, Bill isn't a huge asshole, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mystery Twins own the mystery shack, Roses, Texting, bill is human, confessed feelings, cuteness, dipper is a shy cinnamon bun, mabel ships billdip, pure sweet fluff, tagging stuff is really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaTheCat/pseuds/TheaTheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Billdip fluffiness. Dipper has feelings for Bill, and finally decides to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting

Dipper Pines had checked his phone for what seemed like the millionth time in an hour. Normally he wouldn’t be so impatient waiting for a text reply, but this time was different. Dipper had, for the first time, shared his romantic feelings for someone without being forced to.

Who were the said romantic feelings for? None other than Bill Cipher. Though Bill constantly tormented the twins when they were younger, the dream demon became less hostile when an attempt to destroy the world backfired on him, leaving him practically powerless and reverted to a human form.

With nowhere to go, he looked to the Pines Twins, who 7 years later owned the Mystery Shack. Mable and Dipper weren’t exactly pleased with him asking, but with a lot of persuasion Mable was fine with it. Dipper on the other hand was quite uncomfortable.  

Bill, undoubtedly was a handsome man; Tall, tan, sharp cheekbones, practically white hair...the only physical ‘flaw’ was that one eye was chestnut brown. The other? You could literally see the universe. Stars and galaxies, explosions and births, both a stunning and horrifying feature.

Dipper liked that part of him the most. During the first 6 months of Bill moving in, Dipper ignored the demon at almost all costs. Mable choose to make friends with him instead. Dipper did listen in on their conversations once in a while, realizing Bill was actually pretty interesting. Now and then, Bill would try to talk to Dipper, but he pushed him away in fear of Bill knowing he’d been eavesdropping.

Bill would seem a bit upset after Dipper’s rejections, but always recovered from them. That is, until one day Mable stepped in.

“You do realize he’s trying to be friendly, you know?” she asked Dipper.

“Have you forgotten he almost destroyed the world? Or how he treated us when we were kids?” Dipper replied.

“People can change. Pacifica used to be super mean to me but look where we are now, Dipper! We’ve been dating for 3 years. Listen, I know Bill has done some really insane things but this is Gravity Falls, insane is the norm here, bro.” she smiled as she ruffled his hair. He swatted her arm away laughing, he hated when she did that, but she did have a point.

That evening instead of staying in Mabel's room, Dipper and Bill stayed up talking all night upstairs in Dipper’s room. It was one of the best days of Dipper’s life. Dipper and Bill even talked after they fell asleep in the Mindscape.

For the past two months of his life, Bill was Dipper’s best friend. Until today.

**Dipper: Hey dude, where are you right now?**

**Bill: Teleported to Venice, trying to make a deal.**

**Bill: JFC This guy is an idiot…**

**Dipper: Haha, so when are you coming home?**

**Bill: Few hours, maybe? Why, you miss me already, Pine Tree?**

Dipper felt his palms sweating. Hell yeah, he missed Bill. What was he supposed to say?!

**Bill: Pine Tree? The silent treatment really? Jeez I was just teasing.**

And with that Dipper panicked.

**Dipper: Yes I miss you, you floating dorito, I have a crush on you!**

**Bill: oh**

And that was an hour ago. Dipper didn’t want to make the next move. He couldn’t believe he panicked like that! Bill would be home in a few hours...what was he supposed to do?

Suddenly he heard the front door open and light footsteps coming in. They were slow and steady, and Dipper stopped breathing. He couldn’t move.

“Pine Tree?” Bill asked around the house, eventually making it to the living room to find a wide-eyed Dipper cuddled up on the couch.

Bill was carrying a blood red rose that practically glowed. It was beautiful.

“Um...I made a deal and got this for you, Pine Tree.” Bill smiled shyly, which wasn’t like him at all.

“You did? So you aren’t mad?” Dipper whispered happily.

“Of course I did. Why would I be mad?” Bill laughed.

“Because…” Dipper giggled a little bit.

“Well, I really do like you back, I guess. I really don’t understand human things though.” Bill shifted. Bill had been a demon his whole life, so Dipper really wasn’t surprised.

“No one really understands emotions.” Dipper laughed as he pulled Bill onto the couch with him.  Bill fell on top of Dipper leaving Dipper in giggles and flushed cheeks.  Bill didn't understand this but went along with it.

When Dipper stopped Bill leaned in a bit closer, enough so they could feel each other’s breath.  Dipper leaned in close and did what he’s wanted to do for months; their lips softly pressed together, warm hands pressing together, it was everything he’d ever wanted. Bill pulled apart and they both opened their eyes.

“I love you.” Dipper smiled happily.

“I love you too.” Bill grinned.

It was a special moment both would never forget.  Well, special until Mabel squealed in delight, unveiling her hiding place.

**  
**  
Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this!!! First time writing fluff- TH


End file.
